Star Wars: Frozen Heart and Soul
by BuffaloSoldia115
Summary: (Adopted from Grimlock King Of Arrendelle) Starkiller, known as Galen Marek is betrayed by Darth Vader and the universe decides to give Starkiller a second chance at life. Where does he end up, and what proficy must he fulfill?
1. Chapter 1: Betrayal

_Star Wars: Frozen Heart and Soul_

_Starkiller formerly known as Galen Marek. Ex-Apprentice to Darth Vader. Betrayed by his master, Starkiller is thrown out to space and left for dead. But as a wise Jedi once said, "Nothing happens by accident." The Force has decided to give Starkiller one more chance at life by sending him to another universe. One where the force does not exist. He has partial memories, such as lightsaber forms and some basic force powers, but not personal memories. All he knows is his name, and a prophecy in his mind..._

_Chapter 1: Prologue_

Location: The Super-Star Destroyer, The Executor, Time: 3 BBY

Starkiller walked along the unfinished corridors of The Executor, when he was struck by a vision.

_Starkiller's vision:_

"Galen, help," shouted a woman's voice. Galen turned his head to see a woman with platinum-blond hair, and a icy blue dress. Galen tries to reach out for her but she is like a mist that he can't touch. The woman then says, "I love you."

_Vision End_

_Starkiller's POV:_

That vision, it's the same one I had last week. What does it mean, I thought to myself as walked onto the bridge to see my master.

"The Emperor's fleet has arrived," said my master.

"You have lured the Emperor to us... When do we strike," I asked.

"I did not summon him," he said as the door behind us opened. I turned around to see the Emperor. Then suddenly my master stabbed me in the back with his lightsaber.

"His spies followed you here," my master said. He deactivated his lightsaber and I fell to the floor.

"What is thy bidding, my Master," said Vader.

"You have forgotten your place, Lord Vader. By taking this boy as your apprentice, you have betrayed me. Now, kill him, or I will be forced to kill you both," said The Emperor.

"M-Master... we can defeat him together," I said gasping in pain.

"Strike him down and prove your loyalty to me," shouted The Emperor.

My master looked back at me, then his master, then back at me. He picked me up using the force and slammed me into the wall. I groaned in pain.

"Yes, yes! Kill him, Lord Vader," shouted The Emperor, laughing madly.

Then my master threw me through the window and into space. As I closed my eyes and felt the air escape my lungs a voice called out in my mind.

**"One born with the powers of cursed, one born to endure the worst, together they bring balance to the force."**


	2. Chapter 2: Proficy and Royalty

_Star Wars: Frozen Heart and Soul_

_Starkiller formerly known as Galen Marek. Ex-Apprentice to Darth Vader. Betrayed by his master, Starkiller is thrown out to space and left for dead. But as a wise Jedi once said, "Nothing happens by accident." The Force has decided to give Starkiller one more chance at life by sending him to another universe. One where the force does not exist. He has partial memories, such as lightsaber forms and some basic force powers, but not personal memories. All he knows is his name, and a prophecy in his mind..._

(Okay so here's where Galen appears in the story. This scene is set three years prior to the events of Frozen, just before Anna and Elsa's parents die. So let's get started)

_Galen's POV_

My vision was black and fuzzy. I heard voices and I opened my eyes. The light was very dim and it appeared to be nighttime.

"Look Grand Pabbie, he's waking up," said a voice.

"Yes I can see that Kristoff," said the other voice.

"Where am I," I asked.

"Welcome to the Valley of the Living Rock, I'm Kristoff, and this is my reindeer Sven," said Kristoff.

"I'm Pabbie, King of the Trolls," said Pabbie.

"Um, hi, I'm Galen Marek," I said.

Suddenly I felt a tremor of power running through me as I felt two souls disappear into nothingness. I started breathing very heavily. It was so painful that I screamed. Then I felt another pain twice as worse as the one I just had. I felt sadness, pain, and loss. My vision started growing hazy and I blacked out.

(In case of what your wondering what Galen had felt was Anna and Elsa's parents dying, and Elsa's pain of losing her parents.)

I woke up a few hours later by a nice warm fire.

"Good your awake," said Pabbie.

"What happened," I asked.

"You started to shake. When we tried to reach out to help you, you blew us back with some kind of force, and you passed out," said Pabbie.

I looked at Pabbie with a concerned face.

"I didn't hurt you did I," I asked.

"No you didn't, but you did startle us. Also I have something to tell you," Pabbie said.

"What is it," I asked.

"You are a force user, you can see things before they happen, and you can move things with your powers, but that's only a testament of what you can do," Pabbie said.

I looked at Pabbie with shock. Seeing my shocked face Pabbie continued.

"I know you are a force user because I have met one before. He was a lot alike me in a lot of ways. He was about my height, and he was green. He was also very wise. His name was Yoda. He said he would return to this planet when he could but that was over twenty years ago," said Pabbie.

I looked at him with disbelief. Pabbie continued his story.

"He also told me a prophecy, where is it, oh here it is," Pabbie said looking through a pile of garbage.

"One born with the powers of cursed, one born to endure the worst, together they bring balance to the force," Pabbie read from an old book.

"I don't believe you," I said.

Pabbie looked at me and pointed to an metal cylinder on a rock.

"Reach out to grab that lightsaber with your mind," said Pabbie.

I stretched out my hand and focused. I heard a rattle and a whoosh. I opened my eyes and saw the lightsaber in my hand. I activated it and it glowed an icy blue.

"That is a friend of Yoda's lightsaber, and it belongs to you now," said Pabbie.

"Thank you," I said.

"Also, Kristoff wants you to join his ice business," Pabbie said.

"Tell him I'll help him," I said.

3 years later...

Location: Kingdom of Arendelle, Time: July 1, 1841

_Galen's POV_

Me, Kristoff, and Sven were in Arendelle, picking up food for the next couple of months. In the last 3 years I was adopted by Kristoff's adoptive mother, who was a troll. At first it was weird because I didn't remember anything about my birth parents so it was strange to have an actual parent. After I was adopted I started working with Kristoff and his reindeer Sven's ice business. It was hard work, but I learned the ropes very quickly. After all, Kristoff was an ice harvester for almost all his life. Sven was nudging Kristoff so he could get a snack, which of course was carrots.

"Ah, share the carrot, Sven," said Kristoff.

Sven spit back out half a carrot which Kristoff proceeded to eat.

"I don't understand why you do that Kristoff, it's so disgusting," I said.

"Be quiet, it's fine," he said

Kristoff then started choking on his carrot. I stopped Kristoff from choking, and the carrot flew out of his mouth and crashed into a mirror which shattered, and the carrot ricochet into a man's head knocking of his tou'pee. I started laughing as well Sven whose snorting sounded like laughing. Eventually Kristoff joined in the laughter. Then I saw a red-haired girl run by singing.

**I know it all ends tomorrow,  
>So it has to be today<br>'Cause for the first time in forever  
>For the first time in forever<br>Nothing's in my way!**

I saw her get hit by a horse so I ran over to where she was to make sure she was okay. She was getting help by someone who looked like royalty. I heard bells in the distance. Then the girl ran towards me.

"Hello, I'm Princess Anna of Arendelle, I like to invite you to the royal ball for my sister Elsa's coronation," she said very cheery-like.

"Hi, I'm Galen Marek. Nice to meet you, but isn't the ball only for royalty," I asked.

"No, silly, the coronation is for royalty, but the ball is open to the public if you look the part, of course," she said.

"Oh okay, I'll look into getting a suit," I said.

"Okay we will see you there, I have to get to the coronation," she said as she ran back to the castle.

I went looking for Kristoff, and I found him finishing up buying some supplies. I told him I wanted to check something out before we headed out, and I went to the tailor. They did some quick measurements, and they found me a suit that would cost 500 Krones. I only had 498 Krones. I told them I would be right back with the money.

"Hey Kristoff, can I borrow 2 Krones," I asked.

"Yeah, sure," he said tossing me the two Krones.

I went back to the store, payed for the suit and went to go change into it. I walked outside and went to Kristoff. He looked at me funny.

"Why are you wearing that suit," he asked.

"I was invited to the royal ball by the princess herself, Princess Anna," I said.

"Come on brother, we don't have time for a party," said Kristoff.

"Look, something is telling me to stay. You can go, but your going to have to go on without me. When I am able to I'll come find you," I said.

Kristoff sighed.

"Okay, keep out of trouble, brother," Kristoff said.

"Don't I always," I asked sarcastically.

Kristoff gave me a look, hopped onto his cart, and urged Sven to leave.

I started walking towards the castle to go to the ball, not noticing a pair of eyes watching me from one of the castle windows.


	3. Chapter 3: Now They Know

_Star Wars: Frozen Heart and Soul_

_Starkiller formerly known as Galen Marek. Ex-Apprentice to Darth Vader. Betrayed by his master, Starkiller is thrown out to space and left for dead. But as a wise Jedi once said, "Nothing happens by accident." The Force has decided to give Starkiller one more chance at life by sending him to another universe. One where the force does not exist. He has partial memories, such as lightsaber forms and some basic force powers, but not personal memories. All he knows is his name, and a prophecy in his mind..._

(This scene is the royal coronation ball. It will take a very different turn then what you see in Frozen.)

Location: Ball Room, Time: July 1, 1841, 9:00 P.M.

_Galen's POV_

I arrived at the ball, and let me tell you it was packed. There was so much royalty, and other people I didn't know. I was very nervous, but I kept walking through the ball room. A few of the women, who I guessed were single or didn't have any dates asked me to dance with them. I respectfully declined, and kept walking. Then a servant of the castle came up to the front of the room and introduced a woman.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Queen Elsa of Arendelle," he said.

The crowd bowed as did I. Then the servant introduced the girl I met early today.

"Princess Anna of Arendelle," he said as Anna quickly came into the room.

Then the random visitors started talking to the queen and the princess. Anna then went dancing with a duke. I didn't know his name but she looked like she wasn't having a good time dancing with him. When she walked back to her sister, I walked over.

"Well, he was sprightly," said Elsa.

"Especially for a man in heels," said Anna.

Then Anna noticed me.

"Galen, you made it," said Anna happily.

"Yep, I did," I said.

"Galen, this is my sister, Queen Elsa," said Anna.

"Nice to meet you," I said as I bowed. Then I held my hand out to shake her hand. She gladly shook my hand, but when she did a shock went from our hands and up our arms. We looked into each others eyes for a brief second, and then broke our gaze. Anna spoke up.

"I wish these kind of things could last forever," Anna said.

"Me too," Elsa said. Then her look changed.

"But it can't," Elsa said with sorrow in her eyes.

"Why can't it," Anna started saying but Elsa cut her off.

"It just can't," Elsa said.

"Excuse me," Anna said as she started walking away.

I looked at Elsa with sad eyes.

"Excuse me, Queen Elsa," I said. As I turn to walk away Elsa grabbed my arm gently.

"Dance with me," Elsa said.

I could only nod my head.

We started dancing in the ball room. We danced for about 5 minutes when Anna returned, this time with a man.

"Elsa, I mean my queen, Prince Hans of the Southern Isles," she said.

"Your Majesty," he said bowing his head.

"We would like...," started Anna.

"Your Blessing of," said Hans.

"Our Marriage," she and Hans said together.

Elsa looked at them shocked.

"Um, Marriage, I'm sorry, I'm confused," said Elsa.

"Well we haven't fully planned out all the details, we would have soup, and ice cream,ooh, would we live here," she asked Hans.

"Here," Elsa asked surprised.

"Absolutely," said Hans.

"Oh, we could invite all 12 of your brothers," said Anna.

"Whoa, whoa, slow down, Anna. No one's brothers are coming here, and no one is getting married.

"What," gasped Anna.

"Could I talk to you alone, please," Elsa said.

"No, whatever you have to say, you can say to the both of us," Anna said.

"Fine, you can't marry someone you just met," said Elsa.

"You can if it's true love," said Anna.

"Anna, what do you know about true love," asked Elsa.

"Well, more then you, all you know is how to shut people out," said Anna.

Elsa stood in shock and started to walk away.

"Your Majesty, if I my ease," started Hans, but Elsa cut him off.

"No you may not, and I think you should go. The party's over, lock the gates," said Elsa.

Anna ran over to Elsa and grabbed her hand but her glove came off.

"Give me back my glove," Elsa said.

"Please Elsa, I can't live like this anymore," Anna begged.

"Then leave," Elsa said.

Elsa started walking away.

"Elsa, why do you shut me out," shouted Anna.

"Enough, Anna," said Elsa.

"No, why do you shut everyone out. Why do you shut the world out. What are you so afraid of," Anna asked.

Then the unthinkable happened.  
>"I said, ENOUGH," Elsa shouted as a ice barrier came out of nowhere.<p>

Everyone stood there in shock. Elsa looked scared. Then someone spoke up.

"Sorcery, I knew there was something dubious going on here," the Duke of Weselton said.

"Elsa," gasped Anna.

Elsa opened the door and ran. Anna, Hans, me, the duke, and his goons started chasing after her. We had just got outside when Elsa said something.

"Please, just stay away, stay away," she said as ice shot out of her hand towards me and the duke.

I jumped into the path of the ice and slowed it down with my powers. The whole townsfolk, including Elsa, Anna, Hans, the duke, and his goons saw.

"Monsters, monsters," shouted the duke. I knew he was talking about me and Elsa. My anger started growing, and I grabbed the duke with a force choke.

"How dare you call me and Queen Elsa monsters," I yelled at him. I let him go after about five more seconds of choking him.

"If you ever make me mad again, I won't hesitate to torture you with this," I said showing my other hand and making sith lightning appear in it.

"Do you understand," I asked.

He gulped and nodded. Then I turned and started chasing after Elsa. As I chased after her, it started to snow. I chased her up the north mountain. She saw me, and stretched her hand out to attack me.

"Elsa, wait, I don't want to fight you at all. I'm in the same boat as you are. I'm an outcast now. I saved the dukes life, at the cost of me revealing my powers. Please let me accompany you," I said.

"Okay, come on," she said putting her hand down.

As we walked up the mountain Elsa and I started to sing.

**Let It Go Duet**

**Elsa:**

**The snow glows white on the mountain tonight  
>Not a footprint to be seen<br>A kingdom of isolation,  
>And it looks like I'm the queen.<strong>

**Galen:  
>The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside<br>Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I tried**

**Together:  
>Don't let them in, don't let them see<strong>

**Elsa:  
>Be the good girl you always have to be<strong>

**Galen:**

**Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know**

**Together:  
>Well, now they know<strong>

**Elsa:  
>Let it go, let it go<br>Can't hold it back anymore**

**Galen:  
>Let it go, let it go<br>Turn away and slam the door**

**Together:  
>I don't care<br>What they're going to say  
>Let the storm rage on,<br>The cold never bothered me anyway**

**Together:  
>It's funny how some distance<br>Makes everything seem small  
>And the fears that once controlled me<br>Can't get to me at all**

**It's time to see what I can do  
>To test the limits and break through<strong>

**Elsa:  
>No right, no wrong,<strong>

**Galen:**

**No rules for me**

**Together:  
>I'm free<strong>

**Galen:  
>Let it go, let it go<br>I am one with the wind and sky**

**Elsa:  
>Let it go, let it go<br>You'll never see me cry**

**Together:  
>Here I stand<br>And here I'll stay  
>Let the storm rage on<br>Galen:  
>My power flurries through the air into the ground<strong>

**Elsa:  
>My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around<strong>

**Together:  
>And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast<br>I'm never going back,  
>The past is in the past<strong>

**Together:  
>Let it go, let it go<br>And I'll rise like the break of dawn**

**Elsa:  
>Let it go, let it go<br>That perfect girl is gone**

**Together:  
>Here I stand<br>In the light of day  
>Let the storm rage on,<br>The cold never bothered me anyway**

Together we built a magnificent ice castle and when we finished building the castle she changed her dress to an icy blue dress. As we finished the song we turned around from the balcony and slammed the door.


	4. Chapter 4: Remember The Pain

_Star Wars: Frozen Heart and Soul_

_Starkiller formerly known as Galen Marek. Ex-Apprentice to Darth Vader. Betrayed by his master, Starkiller is thrown out to space and left for dead. But as a wise Jedi once said, "Nothing happens by accident." The Force has decided to give Starkiller one more chance at life by sending him to another universe. One where the force does not exist. He has partial memories, such as lightsaber forms and some basic force powers, but not personal memories. All he knows is his name, and a prophecy in his mind..._

_(In this filler chapter Elsa confesses her love for Galen, but does Galen feel the same way? Read to find out.)_

Location: Elsa's Ice Castle, Time: July 2, 1841, 12:00 P.M.

_Galen's POV_

After me and Elsa made her ice castle I was very exhausted, even Elsa was exhausted. It was almost if our powers were overused, and needed to recharge. We had to sleep in the same bed unfortunately because when we were making the castle she only put one bedroom in thinking that I would leave afterwords. She acted like she was very uncomfortable with me sleeping next to her, but I could sense she was hiding something. We both woke up at about noon to eat lunch.

"So," I started.

"Yeah," Elsa asked.

"Do you want me to go hunting so we can have some food," I asked.

"No, we both need to rest," Elsa said very quickly.

"Elsa, we need food in order to survive," I said trying my hardest to make her to tell the truth.

"We need to stay in hiding," Elsa said.

"Then why were you acting like you wanted me to leave," I asked.

"Because I'm trying to protect you," Elsa shouted letting off an ice wave.

I quickly force jumped into the air to avoid the ice. When I landed back onto my feet, I saw Elsa was crying. I walked over to her.

"Elsa, why are you trying to protect me," I asked.

"Because, I like you," Elsa said.

"You like me," I asked in surprise.

"What I meant to say was, I love you," Elsa said.

I looked at her in shock.

"I loved you since I first saw you," Elsa said.

"You mean at the ball," I asked.

"No, when I was eight, I accidentally hit Anna with an ice beam to her head. That's how she got the white streak in her hair. We went to the Land of the Living Rock to get my powers removed from her with the help of the trolls, but they also removed her memories of me having powers," Elsa said.

"So that's why she didn't know why she was shut out," I said.

"Yes, so I was put in isolation away from people. My parents were the only ones I had contact with," Elsa said.

"So, how do I fit into all of this," I said.

"The trolls told me that my powers had great beauty, but also great danger, and that I would have to learn to control it or fear would be my enemy. They also told me this prophecy that would come true at some point," Elsa said.

"So what's the prophecy," I said.

"**One born with the powers of cursed, one born to endure the worst, together they bring balance to the force,"** Elsa said.

"No way, that's the same prophecy that Grand Pabbie told me," I said.

"Grand Pabbie," Elsa asked.

"Yeah, he's my adoptive troll grandfather," I said.

"The king of the troll's name was Pabbie," Elsa said.

"Wait, you've met my adoptive grandfather," I said shocked.

"I must have," Elsa said.

"Anyways, continue the story," I said.

"Okay, so when they explained the prophecy, they told me that I was the first part of the prophecy, and I would fall in love and bring balance to the force with the other person of the prophecy," Elsa said.

"Grand Pabbie never told me this," I said.

"You are the other part, Galen," Elsa said.

"I don't match the part of one born to endure the worst," I said.

"You have anger, and hate towards someone you may have met at one point, think Galen," Elsa said.

I thought and thought until one name popped into my mind.

"Vader," I said with a snarl. I visibly shook in rage.

"Galen, are you okay," Elsa asked.

"Elsa, stay back and get into cover now," I said clutching my head.

Elsa quickly got into cover and I let out a huge force repulse. Thankfully the castle withstood the beating it just received from me. I fell to the floor.

"I love you too Elsa," I said as I passed out.

Location: The Executor, Time: Near the end of 3 BBY.

_Unknown POV_

"He is alive," said a mechanical voice.

"Indeed," said an older voice.

"What is thy bidding, my master," said the mechanical voice.

"Find him, and kill him," said the old voice.

"As you wish, my master," said the mechanical voice before releasing a raspy exhale.


	5. Chapter 5: What Power Do You Have?

**From here on out it's just me. The previous chapters belonged to Grimlock King Of Arrendelle. **

* * *

><p><strong>Later…<strong>

Galen was still out having another dream. There was dark fog everywhere, and he heard Elsa call out from somewhere.

"Galen!"

He then heard a familiar breathing sound.

"Vader!" Galen screamed out.

He followed the breathing and the sound of Elsa pleading for help. He then saw him, with Elsa at her knees, at Vader's side. There was a red blade that was burning at the tip of Elsa's brade.

"Let her go!" Galen said.

"You will serve me, or else you will both die here, and now!" Vader said.

Galen took out his lightsaber, which was glowing blue. And Vader just moved the blade away from Elsa, and he force pushed her away and she was on the ground motionless. Galen charged at Vader, and their blades collided. At that moment, Galen woke up on the icy floor and got up. He noticed where the balcony was, there was Elsa with another person, and he could make out some singing going on.

_Yes, I'm alone, but I'm alone and free  
>Just stay away and you'll be safe from me<em>

_[Anna:]__  
>Actually we're not<em>

_[Elsa:]__  
>What do you mean you're not?<em>

_[Anna:]__  
>I get the feeling you don't know<em>

_[Elsa:]__  
>What do I not know?<em>

_[Anna:]__  
>Arendelle's in deep, deep, deep, deep snow<em>

_[Elsa:]__  
><em>What?_[Anna:]__  
><em>You've kind of set off an eternal winter... everywhere_[Elsa:]__  
>Everywhere?<em>

_[Anna:]__  
><em>It's okay, you can just unfreeze it

_[Elsa:]__  
><em>No, I can't, I - I don't know how!

_[Anna:]__  
><em>Sure you can! I know you can!_  
>'Cause for the first time in forever,<br>__[Elsa:]__  
>Oh I'm such a fool, I can't be free!<em>

Galen saw a snowstorm being formed within the room, he decided it would be best to take some cover._[Anna:]__  
>You don't have to be afraid<br>__[Elsa:]__  
>No escape from the storm inside of me!<em>

_[Anna:]__  
>We can work this out together<br>__[Elsa:]__  
>I can't control the curse!<em>

_[Anna:]__  
>We'll reverse the storm you've made<br>__[Elsa:]__  
>Ohhhh, Anna, please, you'll only make it worse!<em>

_[Anna:]__  
>Don't panic<br>__[Elsa:]__  
>There's so much fear!<em>

_[Anna:]__  
>We'll make the sun shine bright<br>__[Elsa:]__  
>You're not safe here!<em>

_[Anna:]__  
>We can face this thing together<br>__[Elsa:]__  
>Oh!<em>

_[Anna:]__  
>We can change this winter weather<br>__[Elsa:]__  
>AHHHHH...<em>

_[Anna:]__  
>And everything will be alright...<br>__[Elsa:]__  
>I CAN'T!<em>

Elsa shot out a burst of ice, it hit Anna in the chest, and Galen felt the momentum of the ice hitting the wall he was hiding behind, he fell back, but wasn't injured. He saw someone familiar, it was Kristoff with this walking talking snowman, and he was calling out Anna's name.

"Galen? What are you doing here?" Kristoff asked surprised.

"I sort of followed Elsa here as well brother." Galen said.

Kristoff went to help Anna, and Galen went to re-join Elsa.

"Elsa! Are you alright?" Galen asked.

Elsa said nothing, she was focused on her sister.

"Elsa, I know we can stop this!" Anna said.

"How? How do you have the power to stop this winter? To stop me!" Elsa said.

The ice on the walls were turning a dark color

"Elsa, I'm not leaving without you!" Anna said.

"Yes, you are!" Elsa said.

She used her powers to form a snow giant. It picked up Kristoff, Olaf, and Anna then headed downstairs.

"Are you alright Galen?" Elsa asked.

"Elsa um you kind of threw out my relative, I'm sorry but will you be ok? I need to see if he makes it alive."

"I'll be fine Galen, you can return whenever you feel you can." Elsa said.

"I will be back!" Galen said.

Galen jumped off the balcony, and used the force to launch himself forward to the snow. He followed the snow monsters footsteps, and then he saw the monster holding Anna and Kristoff by rope by the edge of a cliff.

"DON'T COME BACK!" It roared.

"We won't!" Anna said.

Galen had reached out his hand, but he noticed they disappeared into the clouds below.

"Can you take care of Elsa for me? I won't be too long, but please don't leave her!" Galen said.

"I will Galen! But come back soon, I think she'll need you!" The snow monster said.

Galen jumped off the cliff and headed towards the bottom.


	6. Chapter 6: A Girl

**Galen's POV**

So I was just falling straight down a cliff, face first, where I could either be a hard landing, or a soft pillow of snow. It turns out it was a soft pile of snow that I landed in. I turned my back straight, with my legs facing the ground, but I got stuck. There was Kristoff, who had helped Galen out of the snow.

"There brother! Are you ok?" Kristoff asked.

"I'm fine Kristoff!" I said.

Galen noticed Anna, Sven, and the talking snowman.

"Hi! I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!"

"Hi Olaf! I'm going to assume Elsa is responsible for you." Galen said.

"And you are?" Olaf asked.

"I'm Galen Marek."I said.

"Ok, ahem! We're supposed to follow you to your…family?" Anna asked.

"Yes! So brother here's the situation! You saw Anna get struck right?" Kristoff said.

"I think so. In her chest, right?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's not too bad! But my hair is starting to turn white!" Anna said.

"Then let's go! Plus, I think I need to get my lightsaber from Pabbie! I didn't bring it!" I said.

"Then let's go!" Kristoff said.

I decided that I would lead the way back to the Valley of the living rock.

**Meanwhile…**

With Galen gone, Elsa was trying to get herself together. She kept saying to herself to "Don't feel." This inevitably made things worse, the walls in her palace started to glow red, and there was spikes forming on the walls.

**Later…**

**Galen's POV**

Me, Sven, Kristoff, Anna, Olaf had finally reached the valley of the living rock. The night sky was having an aurora.

"Look Sven! The sky's awake!" Olaf said.

Oh, and Olaf was lying on top of Sven, looking up. I looked back at Anna, she was shivering.

"Are you cold?" Kristoff asked her.

"A little." Anna said.

"Hey, we should warm her up, maybe with that steam coming out of the rock." I said.

"Yeah! Here Anna, come here!" Kristoff said.

He brought Anna towards the steam, and they both put their hands in the steam. I did too, it felt nice warming up after being up on the mountain for a while.

"So we may have to cover some things about our family." I said.

"Yeah, so about my friends, well family, they're family. What happened with me is when I was little it was-"

"Ah this story I love it! Sorry brother for intruding, go on!" I said.

"Anyway! So it was just me and Sven when they just took us in."

"They did?" Anna asked.

"Yeah. I don't want to scare you, but they can be a little inappropriate and…loud." Kristoff said.

"VERY loud. Even stubborn, overbearing and…" I said, but couldn't finish.

"They both sound wonderful you two! But what about Galen? How'd he end up in your family?" Anna askd.

"Yeah, and Galen here has his own story." Kristoff said.

"Oh, right. I still can't remember what quite happened, but it was three years ago I found myself with Kristoff and his family. I sort of gave a…eh, slight demonstration of my powers, accidentally."

"What happened?" Anna asked.

"Right, and Pabbie told me a prophecy, which was, 'One born with the powers of cursed, one born to endure the worst, together they bring balance to the force.' So I've been trying to remember who I was as a force user, then I ran into your sister. I believe she's the part of the cursed. And I'm having vague memories of an old master and…"

I could suddenly here something In the force. It sounded like ominous breathing. I covered my head in pain.

"Are you ok?" Anna asked.

The pain then just went away.

"I'm fine." I said.

"That's why he's special. He probably felt something happen." Kristoff said.

"Kristoff, I need to go back. So introduce her to the family, and I need to take care of something."

I went to my sleeping quarters and found my lightsaber under the bed. I grabbed the belt for attaching it at my side with ease. I came back out noticing Kristoff trying to get everyone to reveal themselves. Olaf was pretending to think me and Kristoff was crazy. I leaped up and landed beside a bewildred Anna, who came back to her senses when I made a little thump sound on the ground.

"Yeah, I'm gonna go." Anna said.

"NO WAIT!" Me and Kristoff both said.

The trolls were finally all rolling towards Kristoff. I jumped into the middle with him. They all came up on a full body shape. I recognized Bulda when she said.

"GALEN AND KRISTOFF ARE HOME!"

Everyone cheered. Some young ones jumped on Kristoff. Others asked me to levitate them.

"Their trolls…" Anna said.

The trolls all looked at Anna.

"They've brought a girl!"

Everyone cheered and brought Anna to the center.

"Where's Pabbie?" Kristoff asked.

"Napping." One young troll said.

"So, who's the lucky lady with today?" Bulda asked.

"Listen Bulda, I'm sorry but I have to get going." I said.

Everyone blinked at me.

"Why? Oh wait, did you find the one who was cursed?" Bulda asked.

"Yes actually, and I need to go back before something happens."

I just leaped over the crowd of trolls and dashed towards the exit of the valley. Everyone was cheering for me, saying to go and get her. To bring her back.

"It was nice to see you all!" I waved.

All I could hear while running was "GALEN! GALEN! GALEN!"

Later it was followed by some song, I heard a faint "Fixer upper." Oh boy, Kristoff didn't quite explain it to well I suppose. As I trekked away, I had to get back up the mountain quickly.


	7. Chapter 7: Familiarity

As I was continuing to walk up the mountain, as fast I could, I could see the ice palace in the distance, however I was feeling a disturbance in the force, something didn't feel right as I was approaching the palace. The first thing I could see, was ice pellets in the snow, plus the leg from the bodyguard that Elsa made. I looked up to where the balcony is, and saw that the door was basically broken, shattered.

"Oh no…" I thought.

I use the force to get my lightsaber in my hand, and activate it. I start to walk into the palace, the door was basically open. It was quiet.

"Elsa? ELSA!"

Silence. I start to run up the stairs, then I reached the top floor, and there were basically shards of ice, which I assumed was the chandelier, because it wasn't on the ceiling.

"What have I done…"

The only thing I could really do was, drop my lightsaber, get on my knees and put my hands over my head. However, I used the position I was in to meditate and focus where Elsa may be. I get a flashback, I am getting a bird's eye view of what's happening. I see Elsa, who was begging these two men in red uniforms, they did look familiar, it was the Duke of Weselton's two men, attacking Elsa with a crossbow, and Elsa was fighting back. She was holding one on the wall, and she tried to push the other out the balcony, which caused the door to break. The man was at the point of falling out, but Prince Hans and some guards from Arrendelle.

"QUEEN ELSA! Don't be the monster they fear you are!" Hans said.

Elsa stopped, then the man who was stuck on the wall was still able to point at Elsa with a crossbow with one hand. Hans was able to lift the crossbow away from Elsa, but a round was still fired, hitting the top support for the ice chandelier. As it crashed to the ground, Elsa was knocked unconscious, and that was it for the vision.

"Alright, I'm coming…don't you worry!" I said getting up on my feet, and grabbing my lightsaber.

I run back downstairs, and back outside. I could hear breathing, it sounded mechanical, and…familiar. There he was, standing at the bottom of the stairs with a red lightsaber, plus his black suit. It was VADER!

"RAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

I jump with my lightsaber, clashing with his.

"YOU! YOU KILLED ME!" I screamed.

"No, the emperor wanted you dead. I needed to find you."

He suddenly held me in the air with the force, immobilizing my body.

"WHY?!"

"The emperor needed to believe you were dead, but now you can have your revenge, and fulfill you destiny."

He continued to hold me up, and I tried to speak in a way I thought would convince him to put me down.

"What is thy bidding…MY MASTER."

"The emperor's spies watch my every move, we must provide them with a distraction."

He put me down.

"What sort of distraction?"

"No single act will gain the emperor's interest, we must assemble an army to oppose him!"

"AN AMRY?!"

"Yes, a group of rebels, who are willing to stand against the emperor."

"Where should I start?"

"Your destiny is now your own, sever all ties to your past. Now go, and remember that the dark side is always with you."

It turns out that Vader wasn't Vader, it was a robot projecting him. I then remembered who it was.

"Proxy?"

"Ah master, I'm pleased to see you're not dead. I was getting worried I wasn't going to get the chance to kill you myself!"

"I'm sure you'll get the chance."

"Anyway, Captain Eclipse-"

"Who?"

"Juno Eclipse? You don't remember your pilot?"

"It's a little faded Proxy, but I remember her."

"Anyway, Lord Vader had recently relieved her of Imperial duties, but Lord Vader made a deal with her to assist you in any way for this army. Shall I call her in to pick us up? We have things to do."

"Thanks Proxy, but I need to save someone, and this 'Person' might be able to help us in this army."

"Well, in the meantime…here."

Proxy gave me a communicator, which I could fit into my ear.

"Thanks Proxy."

It started to buzz suddenly, I couldn't remember it being that loud, but I adjusted it, then pushed the button to talk to whoever was contacting me.

"_Eclipse to Starkiller? Do you read?"_

"Juno? Yeah, I can hear you."

"_It has been a while, but here's the sitch. Lord Vader recently told me to assist you in forming an army to oppose the empire, but I assume you can't leave just yet."_

"Will you give me support from up there in the ship? In Arrendelle?"

"_Yes, I can. Captain Eclipse out."_

I took one look at Proxy.

"Well master, I will have to catch up with you, Captain Eclipse will come get me, then I'll provide other info of the areas that you're in."

"Thanks Proxy."

I started to run down the mountain, back to Arrendelle. I hope Elsa is ok.


	8. Chapter 8: Disturbing

**I know, it's been a while! I've been updating my other fanfics so frequently that I haven't had time for this one! Sorry 'bout that.**

* * *

><p>There was Arrendelle, it was finally in my sights, from the top of a hill. I only could think that Elsa was in trouble. Proxy and Juno were doing a little bit of recon from above in the ship, my ship. The Rogue Shadow. Little by little, the memories are coming back. I remember the few missions Juno flew me on, I killed a couple of Jedi…I remember now, it feels so painful! I remember the last one I killed, Master Shaak Ti. What was the planet's name? Fel-wha? I forget, but what I remember is the conversation we had before she died, at the base of a creature called, a sarlack.<p>

"You are Vader's slave, but your power is wasted within. You could be so much more!"

Being pretty naïve, I didn't believe her. My whole life, the only thing that I knew was, Vader, and the way of the Sith.

"You'll never convince me to betray my master!"

"Poor boy! The Sith always betray one another." When she said this, she began to let go of herself, and met death. "But I'm sure you'll find that out soon enough."

That's when she died, and fell into the Sarlacc, causing her body to erupt because of her powerful soul departing. Ok, so I'm done with that flashback, what's happening now?

_"Eclipse to Starkiller?"_

"Go ahead Juno."

_"I'm picking up heavy activity of…some kind of ice disturbance. It appears the guards are trying to keep something hidden within the prison section of the palace. What happened anyway?"_

"Long story short, I met the Queen, she has the powers of ice and snow. She got scared, ran up the mountain, in which I followed her."

_"Oh, I see. So, supernatural abilities. I'll have Proxy run a Jedi database search for this."_

"Alright Juno. Wish me luck. I'm gonna…try not to leave any marks on anyone. That would make me look bad to the Queen."

_"I will continue overwatch. Eclipse out."_

We hung up the communication link, then I started to use my abilities to dash by, calling on the force, to get down to Arrendelle more quickly. While I was quickly making my way through, I could feel TWO disturbances in the force. They seem to be revolving around both Anna and Elsa.

* * *

><p><strong>I know that was a little short, but this chapter was to let you know, that I didn't leave this story.<strong>


End file.
